


Undercover

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Thrawn Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, M/M, Thrawn Appreciation Week, kalluzeb - Freeform, kanera - Freeform, thranto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Kallus contacts the rebels to tell them of his latest revelation.





	1. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this is a few days late! I’ve just gone back to school and I am so busy and I’ve been working on something else so sorry. I honestly don’t know if I’ll continue after this. I was originally going to end in my last fic but people asked for more so here we go. I hope you like it.

It had always felt like Thrawn was one step ahead of them but now it felt more like a hundred. Ever since a new officer had appeared at Thrawn’s side, every attack they planned had backfired spectacularly and none of them knew why. That was until Agent Kallus’s latest transmission. 

“His name is Luitenant Commander Eli Vanto.” His distorted voice told them. The Ghost crew listened carefully from their ship. Well most of them did. Ezra was supposed to be practicing his lightsaber moves but was mostly just swinging it around and Zeb was downing his third cup of caf after being awake for twenty hours straight but was determined to not waste a rare chance to hear the filtered royal voice that had been replaying in his mind since the incident on the ice moon. 

“He used to be Thrawn’s aid.” Kallus continued.

Sabine snorted as she failed to suppress a giggle. The crew turned to look at her questioningly.

“Sorry. It’s just it was a running joke at the imperial academy. Anyone who was an aid was supposed to have slept their way there.” She explained.

“Well you’re not exactly wrong.”

Several things happened at once. Zeb spat out his drink so it sprayed Kanan in the face. Sabine’s mouth hung open in shock and Ezra who had been absentmindedly playing with his lightsaber dropped it, nearly severing Hera’s foot making Chopper attack him retaliation. 

“What?” Zeb choked then grimaced guiltily when he saw Kanan. “Er sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Kanan said tensely as caf dripped from his beard. 

Sabine went to get him a towel whilst avoiding the scuffle as Hera tried to stop her droid from killing Ezra.

“That is so wrong!” Ezra cried before screaming as Chopper shocked him again. 

“Chopper!” Hera shouted. The droid beeped angrily at her but after she receiving her glare he reluctantly left him alone. Sighing in exasperation she knelt down and picked up the fallen lightsaber.

“Do you have an issue with interspecies relationships?” She asked in a voice so calm it was terrifying.

“What? No of corse not!” Ezra protested, offended that she would even ask that question. “Unless it’s with Thrawn!”

Sabine hummed thoughtfully. “I dunno. There is something about those eyes and that voice that’s kind of alluring. It’s not hard to imagine someone-“

“Ewwww! No! Shut up! I don’t want to image anything!” Ezra interrupted putting his hands over his ears. 

Zeb chuckled. “Yeah Sabine. We don’t want to corrupt the kids innocent mind.”

“I’m not innocent.” Ezra pouted, folding his arms across his chest like a child. “I’ve kissed people.”

“Your mama doesn’t count.”

“Does yours?”

Kanan stepped between the pair as Zeb made a lunge at Ezra. 

“That’s enough.” He ordered. The pair reluctantly backed down.

“I need more caf to deal with this.” Zeb grumbled getting himself another cup.

“If you are quite finished.” Kallus said, done with the usual family drama that surrounded this group. 

“Sorry Agent Kallus. Please continue.” Hera replied, quickly regaining her professional manner. 

“Thank you. Now Thrawn cares deeply about this man.”

“How deeply?” Kanan asked, his clouded eyes narrowing. 

“Deeply enough that the last person to insult him hasn’t slept since.” 

“We’re not kidnapping him. We’re not like Saw and his gang of extremists.” Hera said firmly. 

“No. Thrawn would kill you if you did that. However I propose a different idea.” 

“Go on.” Kanan said interested.

“We try to convince him to join the Rebels.” 

Ezra scoffed. “Yeah because the guy hooking up with Thrawn is really going to chose the rebellion over his big blue d-“

“Language!” Kanan shouted at his Padawan. 

_”Anyway.” _Kallus stressed. “I’ve looked through the commander’s files and up until the battle on Batonn, he and Thrawn held the record for the least amount of civilian casualties and have previously chosen to save officers lives over valuable goods. Vanto has also spoken out against The Empire’s use of slaves. I believe it is possible that we could persuade him to become a rebel and if could convince him, then maybe he could convince Thrawn. And if Thrawn was on our side-“__

____

____

“Then we could use his genius instead of being on the receiving end of it.” Hera mused, liking Kallus’s plan.

“And how exactly are we going to convince him to join us?” Zeb asked. 

Even though they were light years apart they could almost see the smirk in Kallus’s voice. 

“I have an idea.”


	2. Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Kallus tells Thrawn where The Rebels are headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finished their essay!!!! I’m so sorry this is so short but I only had time to write it last night and I wanted to update this story with something after not posting for a while. Thrawn Appreciation Week has finished so I’m just going to post the rest of this story on this work.

“They’re headed to S-4 in The Outer Rim sir.” Agent Kallus said.

Thrawn looked down at the ISB agent before him. His back was straight with his gaze held high giving no indication that he was aware of what he’d almost walked in in the previous time he’d been in this office. 

“It is unusual of the Rebels to give up such information that easily.”  
Thrawn spoke slowly.

“It’s not when I’m interrogating them sir.” The agents lips curled upward into a cruel smirk that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Thank you Agent Kallus. That will be all.” 

He nodded respectfully with a quick glance to Eli before he left.

Thrawn allowed himself a small smile. It felt exhilarating to refer to the commander as Eli now, even in his own head. 

“Do you think he knows?” Eli asked. He didn’t need to say about what. His posture had slightly slumped since Kallus had gone but his shoulders were still tense with worry. 

“He gave no indication that he did.”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t.” Eli bristled knowing full well the talents of the ISB. “And if Kallus is the spy then this could be a trap. And even if he isn’t like you said, it’s unlike the rebels to give up information so easily so it could be a trap from them.”

Thrawn gazed at him with adoration and pride. He’d come along way from the supply that had been blind to his own ability that he’d met all those years ago. 

“Indeed, but the only way we shall know for sure is if we go to the planet.”

Eli let out a small sigh of acceptance that had become a common occurrence over the years. He got his data pad out of his pocket, no doubt looking the system up on imperial files. A moment later his brows creased and his lips tightened in suspicion.

“Did you find it?” Thrawn asked. 

Eli nodded his head but his suspicious expression still remained etched onto his face. “I found the coordinates but according to the ship log no imperial ships have ever been near there, even though there’s a registered planet there. I didn’t recognise the name so I looked it up but I couldn’t find any information on it. It’s like somebody tried to wipe it from existence.”

“What was this planet’s name?”

Eli looked up at him with his dark brown eyes that no matter how often he sketched them he could never quite capture their beauty. 

“Zygerria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not necessary but this story might benefit if you’ve seen the Zygerrian arc on The Clone Wars. Warning though it is pretty dark and messed up.


	3. Zyggeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to write! This chapter ended up being way longer than I originally thought. I hope you think it was worth the wait. Xxxxxx
> 
> Also warning for depictions of slavery, abuse and injury

Eli stood on the bridge, watching as Zygerria came into view while the blue stars of hyperspace faded away. It was a grey looking planet covered in light clouds, dark oceans and desert coloured land masses. He couldn’t explain it but he knew something was just....wrong with this planet. It was like the planet’s core was rotten and it’s badness had spread to its people. Just the look of it sent shivers down El’s spine.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” He mumbled to Thrawn who stood stoically beside him. Before he got an answer the com-link for the Chimera beeped signalling an incoming transmission. 

The flickering blue figure of a human who seemed every bit as grey as the planet with his thinning hair, dull eyes and waxy skin appeared over the hologram. According to the transmission coordinates he was on the planet, which explained why they couldn’t detect any imperial ships in orbit. Since it was on the surface Eli deduced that it was mostly a troop carrier. That was odd in of itself since he couldn’t think of any reason for there to be troops on the planet. But the most damning information that something suspicious as going on was the fact that there was a ship there at all, since according to the Imperial data banks no Imperial ship had ever visited the sector, let alone landed on the planet. 

“This is Lieutenant Smythe. You are not permitted to enter this sector. State your purpose here before I open fire.” The figure spoke in a grating voice.

Eli shared a look with Thrawn. This Lieutenant Smythe must know that he was talking to an Imperial Star-destroyer. Why would he threaten to open fire on one of their own? By the confused looks of the crew they were wondering the same thing. Only Agent Kallus failed to look confused but that was because his lips had tightened in a thin line of anger and disgust. Eli wondered what would have caused the man the feel that way but he was too focused on trying not to get them blown up to dwell much on it. 

“This is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the ISD Chimera. We have tracked a Rebel unit to this planet with hopes to eliminate them.” Thrawn spoke in his usual monotone voice but Eli suspected he wasn’t the only member of the crew to pick up on his undertone of suspicion. 

“We will take care of-“ 

An explosion could be heard offscreen. At the same time a small plume of smoke started rising from the planet. 

“Sir it’s the rebels!” A young officer shouted at Lieutenant Smythe as he came into the view over the hologram.

“It appears you require assistance.” Thrawn said in a tone close to humorous. 

“That will not be necessary.” Smythe snarled before there was another explosion. 

“Kriffin-“ The Lieutenant yelled as he was thrown sideways before the transmission was abruptly cut off. 

“Commander Eli take a squad down to the surface to assist the imperial vessel.” Thrawn ordered. His red eyes locked with Eli’s. They didn’t need words to communicate what they both knew what Eli needed to do. Find out what that ship was doing on this planet. 

“Yes sir.” 

————————————————

A few minutes later Eli was sitting in a large shuttle accompanied by a squadron of stormtroopers. They flew towards where the ships last transmission had been sent. Eventually the ship came into view. As Eli had suspected it was a troop carrier. It was parked inside a large structure of some kind that seems to cover most of the planet. At the centre stood an intricate looking building that resembled a palace which was surrounded by miles of tall walls that would be beautiful, if it wasn’t for the fact that they made the place resemble a prison.

There wasn’t enough space to land directly next to the ship so they parked within the walls nearby. 

What Eli saw when he stepped outside the shuttle shocked him to his core. He would never forget it. All around him were aliens of every conceivable species chained to one another as they were dragged through the streets like animals. Their clothes ranged from the extravagantly revealing to rags to nothing at all. Tall feline looking creatures appeared to be in charge. Eli guessed that they were probably the native species judging by how their eyes and fur seemed to naturally blend in with the desert conditions of the planet. Not even the explosions had stopped them. They held electrified whips in their clawed hands that cracked down onto the slaves backs. Eli didn’t need to speak their languages to know that each one of them were crying out for help. 

Maybe that was the reason The Empire were here, to attempt to stop the slavers. Eli knew the answer, but he wouldn’t know for certain until he got onto that ship. 

Suddenly people started blasting at the feline creatures. It didn’t take a genius to work out that they were most likely Rebels. After they’d taken the natives out they tried to free the slaves. He spotted the mandelorian known as Sabine Wren working on the collars around their wrists and necks until they were released, whilst the Jedi padawan aka Jaba aka Ezra Bridger sliced through the rest with his lightsaber. There were other Rebel groups there too, not just the Ghost crew. Eli supposed Thrawn’s theory that there were other Rebel cells which formed part of a larger rebellion were correct. The slaves that were too scared or on the verge of death were helped onto the Rebel’s ships, whilst those that wanted to fight took out every inch of their revenge on their capturers. The beatings they re-enacted on their capturers in no way made up for the months, years or even decades of torture but it was all they had time for until the creatures started their counter attack. 

“Should we engage sir?” One of the stormtroopers asked. 

“No.” Eli told them firmly. “Grand Admiral Thrawn said that our mission was to assist the Imperial ship so that must be our first priority.” 

The stormtroopers listened without question and followed Eli as they marched towards the ship which he was grateful for. Since the planet wasn’t under Imperial law there was technically no reason that they had to stop the Rebels. And as the vessel they were trying to help didn’t officially exist Eli doubted anyone would legally fault him for not trying to stop the Rebels. As much as he wanted to help free the slaves himself he knew that this was the best thing he could do to help without committing treason. They moved swiftly despite the chaos. Focused on freeing the slaves the Rebels had either not noticed them or were to preoccupied to care. 

They made it safely to the ship although now that they were up close Eli could tell that it had been modified somehow. Eli was no expert on ships but even he could tell that the hull was larger than usual. From the smoke still rising from the rubble of a collapsed wall that had fallen onto the imperial ship it was clear what had cut off the transmission. Most of the front of the ship had been damaged and it must have severed the power lines because part of it was on fire.

“Search the ship for crew. They may need medical attention. When you find them bring them to the shuttle. We don’t know how much damage the ship has sustained.” Eli ordered the stormtroopers. They rushed up the ramp in the front of the ship with him close behind them. As soon as the troopers spilt up for their mission Eli went on a mission of his own. He needed to get to the ships bridge. That would be the place most likely to have the answers he was afraid of finding.

As he roamed cautiously around the ship he noticed the panels on the doors. They were well used with most of the colour having been rubbed off and they lacked a com cylinder to open the doors. This ship must have been from the early years of the Empire if it lacked cylinder holes, possibly even one of the first generation of Imperial ships. But thanks to the influx of saboteurs and Rebel activity all Imperial ships without cylinder holes had been decommissioned. Except for this one. It must have been registered as being decommissioned so it could secretly do whatever it was that it was doing here. 

Hopefully when Eli found the bridge he’d be able to confirm what. 

Thinking back to the ships scale from what he’d seen outside he guessed where about the bridge should be located. Thankfully his guess was right. It was at the very top of the ship and it seemed to have sustained the largest amount of damage due to the wall’s collapse. The walls must have been made of some heavy stuff because it had smashed through the glass on the bridge and even some of the ceiling. The people sitting at the consoles under the glass hadn’t been very lucky. 

Eli didn’t think anyone had survived until he saw someone lying on the floor facing away from him with their left leg crushed underneath a boulder from the wall. Dodging sparking cables he rushed over to find Lieutenant Smythe lying dazed on his back. 

“Lieutenant are you alright?” Eli asked once he was by his side. He managed to push the Boulder off of Smythe’s leg with little resistance from the Lieutenant who was still staring into nothing in his daze. 

“Lieutenant?” Eli asked again. When he got no answer he pulled his upper body forwards by his collar. Hoping the officer didn’t resent him for this Eli raised his hand and smacked him hard across the face. Awoken from his daze Smythe looked around him bewilderment as his memory of what happened came back to him. When his eyes found Eli they morphed from wide eyed holes of shock to slits of unbridled contempt. 

“Commander Vanto or should I call you the aliens pet? Of course you’d be the one to come to my rescue.” The Lieutenant sneered, his voice considerably nastier now that he wasn’t taking over official Imperial coms. Eli ignored his jibe. It was far from the first time he’d heard words like that. Although now that his and Thrawn’s relationship had developed, he couldn’t deny that the words hurt more than usual. 

“What is the Empire doing here?” Eli asked, trying to keep his voice calm like Thrawn had taught him to. 

“I think we both know the answer to that Commander.”

Eli couldn’t believe it. Not yet. He needed proof. Proof that Smythe was going to give to him. 

Smythe seemed amused by the conflicted expression Eli knew he must be wearing as he tried to wrestle with his mind. Eli thought he’d have to force the information from the man but there was no need. He was as arrogant as he was stupid. 

“Our orders come directly from the Emporer himself. Even Lord Vader doesn’t know about what happens here.” Lieutenant Smythe boasted. If what Eli suspected was true then he disgusted that anyone could think that this could be something to be proud of. 

“And I’m sure once your alien’s usefulness has run out the Emporer will sell him here himself. A rare species such as he should be able to fund the Empire for a-“

Eli punched him out cold before he could finish. He could handle the hard words against him but his anger got the best of him when he insulted Thrawn. Knowing that what Smythe said was most likely true certainly didn’t help his peace of mind. 

Suddenly a stormtrooper came rushing into the control room. 

“Sir we-“ he cut himself off as he noticed the way Eli was stood leaning over the unconscious Smythe. 

“Lieutenant Smythe hurt his head in the explosion. I belive a blunt object struck him in the face knocking him unconscious. Take him to the shuttle and make sure he receives medical attention.” Eli said unflinchingly staring directly into the stormtrooper’s eyes hidden behind his dark visor. The stormtrooper took a long glance between him and the Lieutenant before standing to attention. 

“Yes sir.” He marched over to Smythe’s side.

“Did you find the rest of the crew?” Eli asked backing away from the pair.

“Not all of them sir.” 

“Well keep looking. I want every Imperial personal from this vessel on the shuttle in one standard hour.” 

“Yes sir.” The stormtrooper picked Smythe up and threw him over his shoulder to carry him out of the door. As soon as they left Eli started up the ship’s database. He grew increasingly anxious as he loaded up the ships logbook, reluctant to see what he knew he was going to find. As suspected he found that the ship had come to this planet multiple times, although it was always from a different location. Probably to make it harder to track. Especially if what Smythe said about not even Vader knowing about what they were up to. 

But that just raised even more questions. Thankfully Eli had never met the man (or maybe he was a machine if the rumours were true) but by all accounts Vader was completely ruthless, devoid of any humanity. Slaughtering anything in his path, even children. So why would he the Emporer keep this hidden from him? 

There wasn’t enough time to dwell on it now, he needed to confirm his suspicions before the Stormtroopers found out what was up to. He’d have to discuss this development with Thrawn later his quarters ....when they weren’t otherwise occupied. 

He pulled up the schematics of the ship. After a quick glance he was able to find a large space in the hull of the ship. It wasn’t registered as a cargo bay or even a room it was just empty. Eli knew that was where he needed to go. 

Checking his blaster was charged he headed down to the hull. Since it wasn’t registered on the ships schematics it was unlikely that the stormtroopers would look down there which Eli was thankful for. He didn’t know how they’d react to what he’d find. He didn’t even know how he was going to react. 

As Eli came to the door outside the hull his hand hesitated over the control button. He knew what he was going to find. If he walked away now then he would never have to know the answer. He’d live in denial sure but there would be no proof that what he knew was true. 

Barely a moment passed before that same shame that he had felt all those years ago when Thrawn was attacked back the academy ricocheted through his body. He had to open that door. The guilt would destroy him if he didn’t. 

He had to help. 

He pressed the button. Time seemed to stretch as the door slowly slid open. His breath choked in his throat at what he saw. 

He was standing at the top of a tall flight of stairs that lead to a vast hanger. Despite the battle raging outside what seemed like endless rows of aliens were being marched onto the ship. Their hands were bound and collars were strangled round their necks. He could see where the skin had been rubbed raw from where he stood. Most of them were large, strong bipedals nonhumans like wookies, Eli thought he even spotted a Lasat. The same tall feline aliens from before with electric whips herded the aliens onto the ship, fanged grins on their faces as they did. A man wearing an Imperial uniform dropped a stack of credits in one of the creatures outstretched hands. 

Slaves. These were slaves. Not prisoners or criminals or workers. Beings that had been forced here against their will. The empire were buying slaves. The same empire that stopped pirates and smugglers. The same empire that he had given years of his life to. 

He was going to be sick. 

Eli had always known that The Empire were corrupt but this.....this was evil. 

Suddenly one of the slaves broke away. They were nearly as tall as Eli but that didn’t matter. Their age was clear. They were just a child. 

They didn’t get far before the officer and one of the slavers caught them. The slaver hooked their whip around the child’s neck like a snake. The whip electrified the metal clamp around their neck crushing it and amplifying the electrocution. The officer watched on, the sparks from the whip illuminating the glee in his eyes. As the whip continued to snake around the child’s neck, their skin started to shred under the stress causing a cry to be ripped from their throat. 

The noise Eli heard forced out of their mouth was something he prayed never to hear again. It was unnatural. No being should ever make that noise. 

He wanted to run over to them and rip the whip from the creatures hands. To do anything to make the perverted cries stop. But he found that he was unable to move. His body wasn’t responding to his thoughts. It was like it couldn’t comprehend what it was seeing and so couldn’t comprehend how to stop it. 

He nearly didn’t register that the Jedi had turned up until his lightsaber had sliced through the slaver. Kanan Jarrus aka Caleb Dune leader of the Lothal Rebel cell, Eli thought, his mind on autopilot as he blankly watched the man cut through the slavers with more precision than he would have thought possible for someone who was blind.

Then the ship lurched sideways. The movement knocked him off balance and the act of his head slamming into the nearby railings woke Eli from his state. He raised his hand gingerly to his head. He felt a large bump on his temple and the warm wet touch of fresh blood. His eyes traveled around the room. At first he thought that maybe the ship had sustained more damage then he’d initially realised and it had started collapsing. Then he noticed that the door he’d come through was thicker than your standard Imperial door and had deadlocked shut in the time he’d fallen. It was then that he realised it hadn’t been the ship that had moved but this room. He looked around the walls. Distracted when he’d first entered he’d failed to notice that the walls were also thicker than they should be, because this room wasn’t a room at all. It was a ship. 

Like the Phantom on the the Rebel’s ship it must be able to detach it if whoever was flying thought that they could get away. The movement must have been caused when it had disconnected from the main ship. The hanger doors started to lower at an alarming rate as the small ship started to move forwards. 

“Run!” Kanan shouted desperately at the slaves who gathered what little strength they had left and ran. Eli got the feeling that the Jedi has heard that word shouted in desperation before. Kanan unsheathed his lightsaber and focused all his energy on the closing door. The immense power on display was awe inspiring as he managed to lift the heavy door that must be over a hundred times his weight. Logically it should be impossible. Eli had never seen the raw power that the Jedi posses until this moment. He now understood why Thrawn was so afraid of them. 

It was then that Eli had to remember the blaster in his hand. He looked down at the weapon before gazing back at Kanan. He should shoot him now whilst he was distracted. Even a Jedi couldn’t hold up the door and deflect a blaster shot at the same time. And from little Eli knew of the Jedi even he was aware that they would chose to save the slaves over their own lives. 

The blaster felt heavy in his hand as he raised the weapon in the direction of the Jedi. 

But a moment later he lowered it. 

He couldn’t do it. 

He wouldn’t do it. 

Eli watched as the last slaves stumbled out the hanger before the ship could take off and before the Jedi dropped the doors. Although he was unbelievably happy that the slaves had escaped he couldn’t help but feel guilty for all the lives he hadn’t been able to save. The Empire has been doing this for most likely years and he’d never known. If only he’d found out sooner.....

Once they were all out Kanan glanced over his shoulder. Eli didn’t know how, especially since he was blind but he looked directly into his soul. Somehow he’d known that Eli was there and that he wouldn’t stop them. Kanan gave him a small nod of thanks before releasing the door from whatever spell he’d put it under and dived underneath it before it slammed shut. 

In that moment Eli knew that something changed. He knew that whatever decisions he made next would determine the state of the galaxy forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli returned from Zygerria. He’d gone through protocol like a droid once he’d returned to the Chimera. He could barely remember doing any of it. Once it was over he’d gone straight to Thrawn’s quarters where he’d been ever since. He managed to sink into the sofa before his legs could give out. He then wrapped his arms around them and hugged his knees close to his chest. 

He was still processing what he’d just seen. What those creatures were doing was beyond barbaric it was unnatural. The thought that someone could sentence another being to those horrors was incomprehensible. 

 

He barley noticed when Thrawn came into the room. He registered what the admiral was saying even less. 

“What?” Eli mumbled halfway through Thrawn’s speach. He looked up to see the Chiss looking at whim with squinting calculating eyes. It had been a while since that expression had been directed at him. 

“Officially what happened at Zygerria was a trap lured by the Rebels where they attacked our ships and liberated prisoners.” Thrawn told him in his monotone voice. 

Eli didn’t know why he was surprised. Of course the Empire wouldn’t want this getting out. Especially if what the lieutenant said about even Darth Vader not knowing about it where true. 

“And these events on Zygerria, they made you feel angry and upset yes?” Thrawn asked. Eli was slightly thrown by the question. Could he not see how broken he was? Maybe Thrawn’s reading of human emotions wasn’t as good as he originally though. 

“What do you think?” Eli spat. “And the way the Empire are just brushing what they’ve done under the rug like a broken vase is just.....”

He couldn’t find the words to describe how he felt. It was anger and sadness and guilt all mixed into one suffering entity. 

“Of course.” Thrawn mumbled. Eli looked up at him in surprise at those words. 

“What?” Eli asked at his gaze. 

“It is now obvious that Agent Kallus is the rebel spy.” 

“How?” Eli asked confused at how he’d come to this conclusion and what that had to do with the situation. “If it was his mission to hide the rebels attack then surely he wouldn’t have wanted us to go to the planet. With you and our weapons we could have destroyed them if it wasn’t for the imperial ship.”

“That was not his mission.” Thrawn explained. “I now understand that his mission was one of recrument.”

Now Eli was really confused. “Who was he recruiting?”

Thrawn’s red eyes fixed him with an alien stare that would always send shivers up his spine.

“You.”

Him? Then it all made sense. Somehow Kallus had found out about about the Empire buying slaves on Zygerria. After the incident with the Wookiee’s Eli hadn’t been shy about his distaste with the Empires treatment of prisoners which anyone who cared enough to investigate would be able to find out where slaves. Due to his high rank and ......closeness to Thrawn he would be an ideal double agent. Kallus must have somehow found out about about the Empires business on Zygerria and decided to kill two birds with one stone- to free the slaves and turn him against the Empire. 

But that didn’t make a difference. 

“So?” Eli said. For the first time since they’d met a look of non understanding appeared on Thrawn’s face.

 

“Don’t you get it!” Eli screamed in anger and disbelief, jumping up off the sofa. He’d never felt such anger before. Not even when Thrawn changed his career path. “It doesn’t matter if Kallus manipulation is or not. It doesnt change the fact that the Empore are using slaves.”  
The word tasted bitter in his mouth. 

“I can’t just convince myself that they were prisoners of war or criminals or whatever this time! I saw the empire buying them. I saw.....”

The scream of that young girl ricocheted in his mind. He could feel bile rising in his throat. He barely made it to the refresher before he was sick. The smell only reminded his of the stench of the planet making him throw up even more.

As he choked up the contents of his stomach he sensed Thrawn come up from behind him. A cold hand pressed refreshingly against his forehead whilst another brushed back tangles of damp hair.  
Eli leant into the touch. 

“I’m sorry.” Thrawn told him quietly. Apologies were still a foriegn concept to the alien so Eli knew the fact that he was uttering these words at all showed just how sorry he was. Weather it was due to him upsetting him or what he had to see Eli wasn’t sure. But that didn’t matter. What mattered that was Thrawn was sorry enough to admit it. 

Thrawn was standing besides him now so Eli turned his head so that he could rest it against his stomach. 

“I know that you are disgusted by what The Empire has done.” Eli murmured. “But I also know that you have a duty to your people and are willing to play the long game. But I-“ 

“No.” Thrawn said firmly, his sharp words cutting though his own with the force of a lightsaber. “I can not know your true allegiance.”

“Why not?” Eli asked in confusion. 

Thrawn looked away, his red eyes unable to meet his own. 

“Because if the Emporer inquires at to whether i know of your allegiances I may be unable to hide the truth from him.” 

His eyes faded to a dull magenta as they got lost in a far off memory. They had never fully discussed what happened when Thrawn encounters the Jedi all those years ago. It was one of the few things they had never talked about. All Eli knew was that it had instilled Thrawn with an almost uncharacteristic terror about them. 

“I don’t want to lie to you.” Eli whispered. After everything they’d been through to stay together he didn’t want himself to the cause of a rift between them. 

“And I don’t want you to get hurt.” Thrawn told him, his voice wavering with gentle emotions that were only ever heard by Eli’s ears. 

They stayed there for hours, the stars twinkling outside in a constant night. Neither wanting to move from their position, knowing that once they left each other’s arms their lives would change forever. 

 

———————————————-

Eli breathed in the stale dust clogging up the old communication tower and waded his way towards the transmitter. 

Agent Kallus hadn’t belive him when he told him that Thrawn had no knowledge of his switch of allegiance but that didn’t mattter. Officially and technically Thrawn didn’t know and that was all that mattered. It was one of the first lessons Thrawn had ever taught him. Always maintain plausible deniability.

Eli waded through the thick dust towards the transmitter. He opened up a secure line and hoped the distortion effect hide his nervous stutter. There was no turning back now. 

“This is fulcrum with an urgent message for the rebellion. The Empire is building a weapon. One with the power to destroy entire worlds.

They call it the Death Star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoooo!!!! Guess who finally finished this!!!!! Thank you so much to everyone who stuck around for this story!!!! I was not originally planning for it to go on this long but thanks to all of your amazing comments I just had to add more!!! (Also after the finale I just had to add some extra Kalluzeb in the previous chapter and fic “regrets part 2” !!!!) xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
